Day 7: Never Let Go
by ctuchick2481
Summary: A year and a half after the events in season 6, Jack finds himself facing his past in a fight to save his future, while dealing with a shocking betrayal. JackAudrey
1. Chapter 1

I was totally heartbroken over how Season 6 ended but then i realized that perhaps its not over for Jack and Audrey so I decided to write my version of Day 7, also including one of the "spoiler" endings that were rumored for the finale. Hope you enjoy, and all reviews are welcome:)

24 Day 7:Never Let Go

Prequel

Jack walked out of Heller's house and down the steps to the edge of the yard overlooking the cliff. He looked down and stared at the ocean water pounding the rocks below, and for a split second contemplated ending it all. _It's not like I'll be missed, Kim never wants to see me again, and Audrey is the one part of my life I have to live without, might as well be dead. _His cell rang and he looked down at the Caller ID. Jack reluctantly answered.

"Yea, this is Bauer"

"Jack Where are you? Buchanan said you didn't want to be found."

"That's the point Chloe, I don't."

Chloe is silent for a moment. It's almost as if she can read Jack's thoughts.

"So, this time you disappear for good?"

"Don't let this job ruin your life Chloe. You're better than that."

And with that he clicked the phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. The familiar ringing returned seconds later and Jack knew without looking who was on the other end of the line.

At CTU, Chloe made her way out of Medical and back towards her station, cell phone in hand. She walked past Morris who looked at her in surprise that she was back so soon after passing out an hour earlier.

"I thought you were down in Medical darling?" he asked with a concerned tone. "Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"

Chloe scowled at him as she sat down at her station and began trying to track Jack using his cell locator.

"I'm pregnant Morris, not dead." she whispered harshly. "Now either help me or shut up."

"Help with what?"

"Help me find Jack."

Morris knew there was no sense in arguing with Chloe about what she was trying to do so he might as well help. Chloe stared at the computer screen in front of her pissed off typing frantically trying to find Jack.

Jack took the battery out his cell and tossed it down onto the sand below. He heard footsteps behind him. Jack assumed it was Heller, but he tightened his grip on his gun anyways.

"I'm walking away SIr. It's the only way that she will be safe."

"Walking away doesn't guarantee anyone's safety Jack. Least of all the woman that you love more than life itself."

Jack turned around slowly in absolute disbelief, certain that this had to be a dream. A hallucination, after effects of being tortured all those months in China, just something other that what he was seeing right in front of his face.

"What the...? Tony??" Jack said quietly.

Yea Jack. We gotta get out of her alright? I can't risk anyone seeing me."

"Tony, what the hell is going on?!"

A helicopter appeared over the sunrise and landed on the beach below. Jack aimed his gun towards the copter. Tony began to yell over the noise.

"It's okay Jack. They are here for me not you." Jack lowered his gun slowly. Tony continued talking. "Two years ago I lost everything that ever mattered to me in life.Michelle, my career, gone in an instant. I made a deal with the same government that was prepared to sacrifice you today, but then they took her from me Jack and I'll never forgive that. I tried to tell you when I was brought into CTU after the car bombing what the plan was, but then the nerve gas attack happened and the next thing I remember was waking up in an abandoned warehouse."

Tony walked down the steps taking the same path Jack had taken earlier up to the house. Jack, still in shock followed.

"Where are you going? This makes no sense, damnit!"

"There's only one place that it is safe for people like us, people who have sacrificed everything for the country and gained nothing. Get in Jack!" he yelled as he got in the copter. Jack shook his head.

"I'm out Tony. It's over."

Tony threw a bag out the door in front of Jack's feet.

"It's never over! You'll see."

The doors closed and the helicopter took off. Jack backed up and sat down on the sand in exhaustion beside the bag and looked inside it. He saw a passport with his picture under the name Daniel Strickland, a cellphone beeping, envelope of money, and a plane ticket to any location in the world. Jack opened the cell and read the text.

**You in or Out? **

**In what exactly?** he texted back.

**To finally end this once and for all**

The helicopter reappeared as Jack put the items into his bag and looked over his shoulder quickly back at Heller's house and whispered.

"I'll be back for you Audrey. When this is all over, I'll be back I promise."

The doors open, Tony waved Jack into the seat beside him. The helicopter took off to parts unknown as the sun began to rise over the ocean in Southern California.


	2. 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM

The following takes place between 9:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M.

9:00 A.M.

Jack Bauer looked down at the New York skyline coming into view as his plane made its final approach into LaGuardia International Airport. He had spent the last year and a half overseas with Tony Almeida tracking the elusive Colin Tyler, former Secretary of Defense before James Heller and now a rumored high level arms and intelligence dealer. According to Tony, Colin had ties to everything that Jack had gone through since the virus attacks in Los Angeles and was the man who had leaked to the Chinese that Jack was still alive. They had recieved a phone call a week ago that Colin was supposedly meeting with an operative in German intelligence who was planning an attack on the United States in the next few days.

"Aren't you worried about being back in the States?" Jack whispered to Tony who shook his head.

"Eight billion people in the world Jack. I'm sure that nobody is going to be looking for a presumed dead former Counter-Terrorist Agent, alright?"

"Good. We can never be too careful though." Jack put on his sunglasses as the "Fasten Seatbelt" sign came on. Tony stood up and reached in the overhead compartment for his bag. Jack did the same and they followed the passengers out of the plane.

9:04 A.M.

Apartment in Lower Manhattan, NYC

The sounds of a screaming six month old filled the apartment of the newly remarried Morris and Chloe O'Brian, as they tried to get ready for work. The babysitter, Kathryn had just arrived several minutes earlier and was arguing with Chloe in the living room.

"Mrs. O'Brian, I really think that..." Chloe cut her off mid sentence.

"Okay first of all, it's Chloe, not Mrs. O'Brian. That just sounds...weird.Secondly, I told you last night to be here at eight, not eight-fifteen, and definetely **not** nine o'clock. You might not be able to understand the fact that our jobs affect national security being a college student and all, but they really are."

"I'm so sorry...Chloe." The young girl looked petrified,wondering if she really needed the money that bad. Chloe took a deep breath and scowled.

"Fine. Just don't let it happen again."

Morris came out of the other room holding their daughter Jessica who had stopped screaming for the moment.

"Good morning Kathryn. How are you darling?" he said cheerfully. Kathryn looked at Chloe, who was still pissed and back at Morris.

"I--I'm okay. Sorry I was late, sir. Traffic kind of sucked this morning."

"Don't worry about a thing." he smiled and handed Jessica to Chloe. "Looks like mummy needs a hug from her favorite little one."

Chloe smiled a bit as she held her daughter. Just then her cell rang. She shifted Jessica to one hip and grabbed her cell with her free hand.

"O'Brian."

9:09 A.M.

The voice on the other end of the phone belonged to James Heller, who was now director of CTU NY. He was highly irritated at the moment.

"Miss O'Brian, I expected you and Morris an hour ago. Where the hell are you?"

"Babysitter was late." She shot a look at Kathryn. "Is something wrong?"

"Damn right there is. We are in the middle of an active protocol and I need my two best network security analysts here."

"Sorry sir. We're on our way."

She hung up and prepared to face yet another long day.

9:09 A.M. (commercial break)

9:13 A.M.

CTU NY, James Heller's Office

Heller slammed the phone down as Audrey Raines entered the office carrying a black folder.

"You okay, dad?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, sweetheart. Just the usual nonsense. What's up?"

Audrey put the folder on the desk in front of him and opened it up. "I just got off the phone with Tom Lennox in DC. His sources tell him that Colin Tyler is going to be in the city today meeting with an as of now unknown associate who is planning an attack on United States soil. Heller flipped through the folder.

"What?! Tyler was SecDef before me. What the hell is he doing meeting with terrorists?"

"Lennox thinks that Tyler is working against the U.S.. He's rumored to be a high level arms and intelligence dealer overseas."

"It says here he has Chinese connections as well." Audrey looked noticeably uncomfortable at the mention of the Chinese.

"God help him if he had anything to do with your kidnapping and all the hell you were put through in China." he seethed.

"No dad. You blamed Jack for that one remember." she said her voice dripping with venom. Heller is stung by her comment and sudden change in attitude.

"That was for your own good Audie." He handed the folder back to her. "Soon as Chloe gets here have her dig up all intel on Tyler and his associates, rumored or factual. In the meantime, coordinate with NYPD and Secret Service about Daniel's visit to NYU today."

"Alright." She spun on her heels and walked out of the office back downstairs. Head of Field Ops, Chase Edmunds came over to her.

"Audrey, any word on who Tyler is meeting today or where the meeting is?"

"Not yet, but have your teams ready to move as soon as we get a location." Chase nodded and walked off. Audrey had Nadia Yassir scanning all cell networks trying to pick up a location on Tyler.

"Any luck?" She said as she stood over her.

"Not yet. One of the possible locations however from what I can gather after going over Tyler's phone records for the past 2 years could be a warehouse downtown that was raided six months ago by the NYPD after they got a phone call about a rumored terrorist cell having headquarters there."

"Did they find anything?"

"No, just a bunch of boxes. The warehouse belonged to a man named Karl Hoffman, spent five years in the German army, came to the United States illegally last year. Looking at Hoffman's records he made six calls in the last month to Tyler, so I'm guessing that we should start looking at him as the possible man that Tyler is meeting."

"Good work. Pass this on to Morris whenever he gets here."

9:20 A.M.

LaGuardia Baggage Claim

Jack and Tony stood waiting impatiently in line, hiding behind dark sunglasses. Jack looked at his watch and cursed.

"Dammit. The meeting is in thirty minutes. This is taking too long."

"We'll make it." Tony said matter of factly. He looked at the televison screen showing the morning news.

"President Noah Daniels is scheduled to give a talk on getting the country back to normal after the horrendous events a year and a half ago that cost over 16,000 Americans lives. Expect traffic in the city to be at a near standstill around noon and well into the afternoon. When we return, a look at sports and weather."

Jack reached down and grabbed his bag off the conveyor. Tony did the same as they began to walk outside. As they passed through the metal detector, Jack set the alarm off. They froze in their steps as a guard stopped them, his hand on his gun.

"Excuse me sir. I need to see your bag."

Jack put the bag down on the ground and began to reach inside his jacket.

"Put your hands up NOW sir!" The young guard pointed the gun at Jack.

"Relax son. I'm just showing you my identification.". Jack pulled out the identification Tony had given him and handed it slowly to the guard. He looked at it and then back at Jack and Tony, who smirked.

"U.S. Marshalls?"

Jack extended his hand. "Daniel Strickland, officer. My partner and I are in town from Los Angeles providing extra support for Secret Service for the President's visit." The guard handed Jack back his identification and let them pass. "Have a good day gentleman."

9:27 A.M.

New York University School of Medicine

Kimberly Bauer, now in her second year of medical school looks over her notes for her upcoming exam on communicable diseases and pathogens. She sits in a coffee shop on campus. Her thoughts are interrupted by the appearance of her boyfriend Eric Connor, also a second year medical student.

"Relax Kim. This exam is going to be a breeze." He put a cup of coffee in front of her and smiled. "Double mocha latte, your favorite."

"Thanks Eric. I just don't know how the hell I'm ever going to be a doctor if I can't even tell you what causes the ebola virus."

"Little monkeys like in that movie." Kim smirked. "Just do what I do? Have your daddy donate a million dollars to the school and that way they have to pass you."

"I don't even know where my dad is Eric." Kim looked down at her book in sadness. Eric reached for her hand across the table. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you laugh. You're gonna do fine on this test, it's in the bag babe."

Kim closed the book. "We gotta go. Test is in less than thirty minutes, and I don't want to be late. Then I'm meeting Mary Lynn at the quad to go to that speech after." She put her books into her bag and grabbed the coffee off the table. Eric put his arm around her as they left the shop.

"It's going to be a beautiful day. Just gotta believe that nothing will go wrong."

"That's what I'm afraid of Eric. In my life, something always goes wrong."

9:27 A.M (commercial break)

9:33 A.M.

Audrey is on the phone with Chloe who is stuck in traffic. Chloe has her laptop open trying to upload a file to Audrey while Morris is driving.

"I'm sending you what I have on all of Tyler's associates so far. We should be at CTU in like ten minutes or so. You sure this can't wait?"

"No Chloe. It can't. My father wants this taken care of before the President's visit today."

"Okay. Bye." Chloe hangs up on Audrey and Morris beeps his horn at the line of cars in front of them. She finishes sending the file to Audrey and closes her laptop, putting it back in her bag.

"Bloody hell, what is the holdup!?" Morris screamed to no one in particular.

"You're the one who wanted to move to New York Morris."

"Well love I thought that you had had enough of Los Angeles. We needed a fresh start." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Audrey is pretty pissed at me."

"Why is that?"

"Does she really need to have a reason? I get that she got tortured and whatever in China but it wasn't my fault that her dad got that whole big restraining order on Jack."

"Have you heard from him?"

"No. I guess he doesn't trust me anymore to tell me where he is." Chloe replied with obvious hurt in her voice. The cars in front of them began to move. Morris turned on his turn signal and pulled into a parking garage a few feet away.

"Chloe, if Jack Bauer wants to be found, then you'll be the one to find him."

9:39 A.M.

Downtown Manhattan

Jack and Tony arrived at an abandoned warehouse across the street from where the meeting was scheduled to take place. Jack grabbed his bag out of the van that had been waiting for them at the airport and they headed to the roof to maintain surveillance. Tony got out his binoculars and looked around the street below.

"I don't see them yet Jack."

Jack looked at his watch and set up his sound equipment so that they could monitor everything going on at the meeting.

"Should be any minute now."

9:41 A.M.

CTU NY

Chloe walked past security and over to her station. Nadia stopped her.

"Where's Morris? I need his help going through these phone records." Morris appeared from behind Chloe.

"I'm here. What do we have?" He said as he sat down beside her. Chloe headed over to talk to Audrey.

"I need to find a link between Colin Tyler and Karl Hoffman. The only thing that I can find is a few phone calls but nothing credible."

"So why are we looking at Hoffman then? Maybe you should try to find something credible."

Nadia took a deep breath. "I'm tapped into Hoffman's cell. He just got a call five minutes ago about a business meeting that is taking place at ten this morning. If that is the meeting with Tyler then we need to find out the location and go and grab Tyler for interrogation."

"Then why didn't you just say that from the beginning then? It says here that Tyler has a son that goes to NYU, why don't we just call his son and say that we are someone from Daniel's administration and that we need to speak to his father immediately."

"Get Audrey to do it. She is the one with the most political experience. I'll go brief Heller." Nadia ordered Morris to do as she headed upstairs. Morris walked over to Chloe and Audrey and told them the plan.

"You really think this will work?" Audrey asked a bit unsure.

"It's worth a shot. Here's the number. Son's name is Eric."

9:41 A.M. (commercial break)

9:45 A.M.

New York University School of Medicine

Eric is sitting outside smoking a cigarette. Kim stood nearby talking on her cellphone, presumably to her roommate. His cell rings. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

On the other end is Audrey who is pretending to be TIffani Lawson, President Daniel's new assistant after Lisa Miller was fired.

"Is this Eric Connor?"

"Uh, yea. Who's this?"

"Tiffani Lawson, special assistant to President Noah Daniels. I need to reach your father Colin Tyler. Do you know where he is?"

"My dad? Last I heard he was in DC on special assignment but that was over three months ago. Why do you need him?"

"It's classified Mr. Connor. Do you have a number where we can reach him?"

"Just his cell number but I rarely call him on it."

"Can I have that number please Sir?"

"Uh yeah. 212-487-3279. Don't tell him I gave the number out though. He gets pretty pissed when he's bothered while on assignment."

"I won't. Thank you Eric." Audrey hangs up and Eric looks over at Kim who is still talking on her cell. He nods at her to tell her that its almost time for the exam to begin. She hangs up to whoever she was talking to and walked over to him. "Who were you talking to?" He shrugs.

"Just somebody looking for my father from DC. Let's go ace this thing okay."

They enter the building as a man steps from behind the bushes nearby. He gets on his cell.

"The kids have just entered the building. Eric got a phone call a few minutes ago. If this is going to go down then it needs to happen within the next two hours."

9:49 A.M.

CTU

Morris is busy tracing the cell number that Audrey just got from Eric. They see that Tyler is near the building that Nadia told Audrey about earlier that was raided by the cops in the past.

"I've got Tyler at the Hoffman warehouse. Satellite coverage confirms several black SUV's behind him with unregistered license plates."

Heller came downstairs after Nadia had debriefed him about what they had found so far.

"We have to assume that this is where the meeting is going to take place. Chase, get your team ready to move out to the location. Chloe get set up on Comm. Let's get this son of a bitch before we really have a serious problem."

Chase heads out the door with his team heading to the warehouse. The same warehouse that Jack and Tony are setting up surveillance on.

9:49 A.M. (commercial break)

9:52 A.M.

Downtown Manhattan

Jack ducks down as two SUV's pull up and Colin Tyler gets out of one of them. He is dressed in a black suit and Jack can see that he is obviously armed. Several men walk behind him and into the warehouse.

"We don't move until we find out who Tyler is working for, okay Jack?" Tony said oblivious to the fact that all hell was getting ready to break loose.

"Yea." Jack pulled the safety off his gun anyways.

9:53 A.M.

Interior of Hoffman Warehouse

Tyler walked in and was greeted by Karl Hoffman. He handed Hoffman a briefcase and stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Everything is in there Mr. Hoffman."

Karl nodded to his men who opened the briefcase and pulled out the documents inside.

"This gives us access to everything in Secret Service." Tyler nodded. "Now where is my part of the deal?"

Karl handed Tyler a bag. Tyler looked inside and handed the bag to one of his men. "Are you sure this will bring him out of hiding?"

"Trust me Mr. Meyers, this is the one thing that will provide you with guaranteed revenge for the death of your sister."

9:54 A.M.

Roof of Warehouse across the street

As soon as Jack heard what Tyler's real name he felt as if someone had kicked him in the gut. Tony looked at him.

"Meyers? Nina's brother??"

Tony had heard enough. He and Jack packed up their stuff and left the roof and headed downstairs. As soon as they opened the door to the outside a few CTU vehicles raced past them and agents jumped out of them fully armed. Jack and Tony shut the door quickly.

"Son of a bitch! CTU is here!"

9:57 A.M.

The men heard the commotion outside as the agents began to surround the building. Hoffman exchanged looks with Colin and they both began to head out the back. Chase and his team stormed the warehouse guns blazing.

"Secure the building." Chase yelled as he exchanged shots with one of Hoffman's men. He waited a few seconds for one of the men to run out of ammo and then he shot through the barrel that the man had been hiding behind. It burst into flames. The fire soon began to get out of control.

"CTU, this is Edmunds. We need Fire and additional TAC teams at this location. No sign of Hoffman or Tyler." He yelled to his men. "Everybody get out of here NOW!" Chase turned around and saw a folder laying on the ground. He reached down to grab it and jumped out of the open door just as the building exploded. Jack and Tony ran outside with Jack heading full speed after Tyler. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chase laying on the ground.

"Chase. Is Tyler dead?" Jack shook an injured Chase.

"Jack? What the hell are you doing here?" the young agent asked in confusion.

"Did you find Tyler!!?"

Chase shook his head. "He must have gone out the back. All I found was that folder."

"What folder?"

Tony reached for the folder laying a few feet away from Chase. He opened it up. "Oh my god." he said in shock. "Jack!"

"Tony? I thought you were dead?" Chase looked at his former boss in shock as Jack helped him to his feet.

"Jack, we got to get the hell out of here. Look at this."

9:59 A.M,

Kim sat down at her desk preparing to take her test. At CTU, Chloe was pulling satellite coverage looking for Tyler and Hoffman. Audrey stood nearby talking to Nadia and Heller. Back at the warehouse, Jack opened the folder.

Inside was his personal history, as well as photo's of Kim, Audrey, and Chloe. There were maps and locations of where they would be during the day, Kim's school schedule, her dorm room. Pictures of Chloe and Morris's apartment, their daughter. Photo's of Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes at their country home in Vermont.

"This ends today Tony. That son of a bitch doesn't make it out of New York alive.".

9:59:57, 9:59:58, 9:59:59, 10:00 A.M.


	3. 10:00 AM to 11:00 AM

The following takes place between 10:00 A.M and 11:00 A.M.

10:00 A.M.

CTU NY

"Chloe, get in touch with New York Highway Patrol. Have them coordinate the search with NYPD. They couldn't have gotten far." Heller yelled out in frustration.

"Yes sir." She immediately got on the phone. Morris and CTU intern Brooke Wilder were trying to get a satellite feed of the warehouse to come up on the screen.

"Where are they? This makes no sense."Brooke asked with confusion.

"Try using Alpha Seven. You should be able to get a clear view." Morris told her.

Chloe hung up with Highway Patrol and walked over to Morris and Brooke who still didn't know what to do. Brooke was searching databases for the filename "Alpha Seven". Chloe was irritated, and moved Brooke out of the way.

"You're looking in the wrong place Brooke. Alpha Seven is password protected and you don't have the security clearance to access it." She typed in her username and password, and clicked on the Alpha Seven link but the screen remained locked.

10:03 A.M.

Outside of Warehouse

Chase reached for the folder out of Jack's hand. He opened it and the picture of Kim fell out. Chase bent down and picked it up. "She's here Jack, in medical school at NYU."

"How do you know that?"Jack asked him.

"That Barry guy she was with after me turned out to be married, Kim left him in California and headed here to NYU. She's in her second year. I've had Chloe keeping tabs on her for me." Chase's cell rang, He read the caller ID and walked a few feet away out of earshot and answered.

"Hey Audrey. Look there is something you really need to hear from me..."

Audrey wasn't in the mood for games. Tensions were high at CTU with everyone frustrated about the lack of satellite coverage. "Tell me later Chase. Now when you entered the warehouse, where there any signs of Hoffman or Tyler present?"

"Some of Hoffman's men fired on us but they had the building rigged to explode. I shot one of the barrels and the whole damn thing went up in flames."

"The fire department and paramedics are minutes out. Did you sustain any casualities?"

Chase looked at his men and didn't see anyone missing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack arguing with Tony. "Just minor injuries. I'll call you back in a minute." he told her as he walked over to the two men.

10:05 A.M.

Jack couldn't believe what Tony had just said. _Let CTU help, we can't do this alone._

"You know what it feels like to lose your wife Jack. So do I. You don't want to lose Audrey too. Chase and his men can help us take down Tyler and then you can go back to Washington DC and be with Audrey." Chase overheard the very last part of the conversation.

"Uh Tony, actually there is something I need to tell you about Audrey."

Jack turned around to him anger on his face. "What? Is she okay? Did she...?" his face fell as he couldn't even finish the sentence. Chase shook his head.

"No. Jack. She's okay. Fully recovered and back at work."

"She's back in DC?" Jack was confused. "I thought Heller moved her back to Los Angeles. That's the last place I saw her."

Before Chase could answer Jack, one of his men came over to him. Agent Cooper Andrews had been talking to his boss on the phone.

"Chase, Heller wants us to finish up here and get back to CTU. The satellite feeds are down and we need to regroup."

"Heller? Heller is at CTU?" Jack asked loudly..

"Yes. Yes sir. James Heller is head of CTU New York for the last year." he told Jack, not knowing Jack's history.

"If Heller is here in NY, then where is Audrey?"

"She's at CTU, sir."

"Damnit." Jack cursed and turned to Chase. " You have to let me speak to her without Heller finding out."

Cooper interrupted. "Sir. that's not such a smart idea. Mr Heller gets pretty pissed off when we go behind his back." Jack lost control and grabbed Cooper by the shirt and slammed him against the CTU van parked a few feet away.

"I don't care what "Mr Heller" thinks. If you know what is good for you son, you won't tell him a word of what you just heard. We clear?"

"Yea--Yes sir." Cooper looked at Chase who had a blank look on his face, like he was used to seeing Jack react this way. Chase pulled Jack away from Cooper who just stood there in shock at what had just happened.

"Come on Jack. Let's go talk over here and I'll tell you about Audrey and you can tell me what you all know about Tyler."

Jack and Tony left with Chase. Cooper swallowed hard and got back on Comm.

"This is Cooper, CTU do you read?"

10:10 A.M (commercial break)

10:14 A.M.

CTU NY

Nadia was growing impatient .She wasn't having any luck tracking down Colin Tyler's associates and Heller was upstairs in his office on the phone presumably to someone in Washington. and with Chloe and Morris being unable to track the satellite feeds she was down left here with nothing to do but listen to the newlyweds bicker with the new intern, who finally decided to go down to I.T. and get the program that Chloe had asked her ten minutes ago to get. Nadia walked over to them.

"Any luck yet Chloe?"

"No. It would help if CTU could hire someone with competence though Nadia." Chloe said in her usual tone.

"Morris, why haven't you been able to get anything to come up on screen yet?"

He looked up from his screen. "I don't know dear. But you are more than welcome to assist me in figuring it out." he told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"When Brooke gets back up here, send her to my station." she told him and stormed off.

Morris turned to Chloe. "They've vanished into thin air it seems." Chloe rolled her eyes and continued to try to get the satellite uplink to come up. The screen beeped.

Alpha Seven, reposition then try again Error 643

She typed a few more keys. Finally the image of the warehouse came into view.

"It helps if you reposition the satellite to begin with Morris."

10:17 A.M

Parkview Hotel, Manhattan New York

Secret Service rounded the corner as the Presidential limosine pulled in front of the Parkview Hotel. Inside the limo were President Noah Daniels, his assistant Tiffani Lawson, his Chief of Staff Tom Lennox and various other Cabinet members.

"Mr. President. It appears that the former Secretary of Defense may have terrorist ties to someone in New York" one of the aides called out.

President Daniels turned to Tom Lennox. " Tom, what is he talking about?"

"Sir, I talked to Audrey Raines at CTU several minutes ago and she said that CTU was unable to apprehend Colin Tyler or the man he was meeting at a warehouse downtown. Apparently when CTU arrived, the building blew up."

"Do we need to be concerned Tom?"

"No sir. We've increased security for your speech today and she has assured me that CTU will take care of the situation."

"Very good Tom. We don't need anything messing up this speech today. The American people need to know that this is a safe country and that I am a capable leader. We cannot withstand another attack on American soil."

"Yes sir. I understand."

The limo doors opened as Head of the Hotel Security Alex Farmer greeted the President. He held out his hand.

"Welcome to New York, Mr President. It's an honor to finally meet you."

Noah shook the man's hand as Secret Service hurried him in the hotel. Unknown to them however, was the fact that the Secret Service also included Karl Hoffman who had gotten the fake credentials from Colin Tyler back at the warehouse in exchange for information on Jack Bauer.

10:21 A.M.

CTU, Heller's office

Heller is on the phone with Cooper, the agent who Jack threatened several minutes ago. Nadia had initally recieved the call from Cooper but he had asked to talk to Heller personally.

"What is it Agent Andrews?"

"Sir, do you know a man named Jack Bauer." As soon as Heller heard the name he clenched his fists.

"What about him son?"

"Sir, Jack Bauer is with Agent Edmunds and a man named Tony Almeida. He was asking all these questions about Miss Raines."

"Get me Edmunds NOW!"

10:21 A.M (commercial break)

10:25 A.M

Outside the Warehouse

Cooper walked back over to where the three men were standing. He handed the phone to Chase without a word and walked away.

"Edmunds."

"Agent Edmunds. You want to tell me what the hell is going on down there? You are supposed to be heading back here while we search the satellite for any signs of Tyler or Hoffman, not provide intel for Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida. I thought Almeida was dead."

" Long story, Sir. With all due respect, you really don't know what is going on down here. Tyler had a folder that i managed to grab right before the building blew up. Inside were pictures of Jack's daughter Kim, of Audrey and Jack, and of Chloe. There were also information on Chloe and Morris as well as their daughter Jessica."

"Pictures?"

"Yes, sir. You also need someone to call Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes, they are in here as well."

"Agent Edmunds, bring Jack Bauer in NOW!!!" Heller yelled into the phone.

"Hang on sir."

10:28 A.M.

Chase began trying to reason with Jack. "Heller wants me to bring you in. Let CTU handle this Jack." Jack shoved Chase out of the way.

"NO! The last time I let CTU handle it, my wife was murdered and I got traded to terrorists. I'm handling it Chase."

"You can't take down Colin Tyler by yourself Jack. The man is too powerful."

"Damnit Chase. That's what I've been trying to tell you. Colin Tyler isn't who you think he is. His last name is Meyers, not Tyler."

"As in Nina Meyers, the woman Jack shot in Los Angeles eight years ago. The same Nina Meyers that killed his wife and almost killed Kim." Tony spoke up.

"The former Secretary of Defense is the brother of one of the most sadistic and cunning killers to ever live?" Chase couldn't believe his ears.

"Yea Chase. He's Nina's brother. He wants revenge for everything that happened. Tyler isn't after Daniels today, he's after me and everyone that is connected to me in one way or the other."

"What's Hoffman's connection to all this then Jack?"

"Tyler gave Hoffman access to Secret Service in exchange for all the intel that German intelligence had gathered on me."

Chase got back on the phone with Heller.

"Sir. We need to send a TAC team to Daniel's hotel. Karl Hoffman got Secret Service credentials from Tyler."

"I'll alert Secret Service. Bring me Bauer."

10:32 A.M

CTU, Heller's office

Heller hung up and called Nadia into his office. She appeared a few seconds later.

"Yes, sir."

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this office. Is that clear Miss Yassir?" Nadia nodded in agreement.

"Jack Bauer is involved in this. He and another man whos indentity remains unknown, were at the warehouse doing surveillance when Chase and his team arrived."

"Jack? I didn't even know he was still in the country."

"Neither did I. I thought after he said goodbye to Audrey that I wouldn't have to deal with him again."

"What are you going to do?" She said as she noticed Audrey heading up the steps towards them.

"I told Chase to bring him in. If Audrey finds out that he's here she's going to want to see him. I can't let that happen."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Find something to keep her busy. Just don't tell her that Jack is coming in. Also call Bill Buchanan and tell him to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Apparently he and Karen are involved in this too"

Nadia smiled at Audrey as she entered the office. "I'll get right on that Sir."

"Thank you Miss Yassir." Nadia left as Audrey looked at her dad like he knew more than he was saying.

10:36 A.M.

"What'd you tell Nadia to take care of?" she questioned him.

"Just to get in touch with additional TAC teams and send them to Daniel's hotel. We got information that Karl Hoffman was impersonating Secret Service.""What about Tyler?"

"Chase has a few leads. He's working on them now. What have Morris and Chloe found out?"

"Not much. Tyler left a few seconds before Hoffman in a black SUV. They're trying to trace it now. No sign of Hoffman."

Heller's intercom beeped. "Sir, Chase is on line one about Jack Bauer"

As soon as Audrey heard that, her mouth dropped. "Jack?? Where is Jack?"

"Audrey, forget about it. I don't want you anywhere near that man."

"I'm a grown woman. You may have been able to control me when I was sick but I'm not now, and if I want to see Jack, then I will see him, restraining order or not, you won't stop me." she said as she left the office slamming the door behind her.

10:36 A.M. (commercial break)

10:40 A.M.

NYU School of Medicine, parking lot

Luke stood by waiting impatiently for Tyler to arrive. He had been hired a few weeks ago to tail Tyler's son Eric and his girlfriend Kim. The assigment was to tell Tyler where they were at all times and when the opportunity arrived to take out the girl. Luke sat down on the grass and pulled out his cell trying to call Tyler again when he saw the SUV pull up in front of him and Tyler and two other men get out.

"Hi Luke. Have you taken care of it yet?"

"No Sir. They are taking an exam right now. Too many people around."

Tyler shook his head and put his arm around Luke. "I thought we had an agreement. You take out the girl and I pay you three milllion."

"We do sir. It's just--"

"Just what Lucas? What's the holdup?"

"Why do you want to kill such a young beautiful girl? Your son seems to really love her, how do you think he's going to react when he finds out what you did to his girlfriend?"

Tyler nodded to one of his men who took out a gun and held it to Luke's head. "You got two choices here Luke. You either put a bullet in that girl or you get the bullet between the eyes. Your choice."

Luke started to breathe heavy. "I--I-I'll do it. I'll take out Kimberly Bauer." Tyler smiled and patted Luke on the back.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down. Now go, this has to be done before noon." Luke looked at the guy who had been holding the gun to his head a few minutes before. "I'm gonna need help. If Eric sees me, he will do everything to protect her."

"Take him out too. With Kim out of the picture, I'll have a clear path to her father and be able to finally get what I've been waiting for a long time."

10:44 A.M.

CTU NY

Chloe's cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. She ignored it until the person calling her kept calling back.

"Is that your cell phone, Chloe?" Audrey asked her.

"Yea, sorry. It's the babysitter. I'll be right back." She smiled and walked off into a hallway to answer it.

"O'Brian."

"Chloe, it's Jack."

"Jack? What are..where are you?"

"I need your help Chloe. Can you meet me?" Chloe looked around her and whispered into the phone.

"How do I get out of here. I think Audrey is already suspicious. She walked out of Heller's office a few minutes ago and slammed the door behind her and has been down here barking orders at me for the last ten minutes."

"Make up an excuse. You are good at that. Please Chloe, don't tell anyone you are talking to me." he pleaded with her.

"Fine. Where are you?"

"I'll call you in ten minutes with directions. Thanks Chloe."

"Yea Bye Jack."

10:47 A.M.

Chloe hung up and hurried over to Audrey. She started acting like a panicked mom.

"That was Kathryn, our babysitter. Jessica is sick and the doctor won't talk to anyone but me on the phone. I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Chloe, we are in the middle of a situation."

"I know. But Jessica is sick and I promise I'll be back."

"I'll inform Nadia and my father. Hurry up though."

"Okay. I'm gonna go tell Morris before I go."

Audrey watched as Chloe walked over to Morris and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she left. Audrey walked over to Morris.

"So how is Jessica doing? Did Chloe tell you what was wrong with her?"

Morris looked dumbfounded at first at the mention of his daughter. Then he realized that Audrey didn't know the reason that Chloe left.

"Yes, yes. Probably just a touch of the stomach flu. Chloe had it last week after we ate at that new Italian restaurant over on 22nd Street."

"So your daughter is really sick?"

"Yes of course Audrey. Why else would Chloe leave?"

"No. No reason. Thanks Morris." Audrey walked away and headed back to her station determined to get someone to tell her the truth.

10:51 A.M. (commercial break)

10:54 A.M.

Chloe had just gotten in the parking lot and to her car when her cell rang. She answered it quickly after looking around making sure no one had caught on to her lie."Yea Jack."

"Meet me behind Giovanni's on 22nd. Do you know the place?"

"Yea. Be there in twenty." She hung up.

10:55 A.M.

CTU Heller's Office

"What do you mean he hit you and ran off?" Heller asked in disbelief.

"I had my back turned. Jack hit me on the head and he and his partner ran off."

"This is unacceptable Agent Edmunds. Get your ass back to CTU immediately."

10:56 A.M.

Warehouse parking lot

Chase hung up with Heller. He looked over at Jack and Tony and grinned.

"It worked. I bought you guys some time. So what's the plan?"

"The plan is for you to do what Heller told you. We got this Chase."

Chase shook his head. "No, no way. I just lied to my boss who is already after my head to begin with, so I probably won't even have a job after today. I'm in this Jack, whether you like it or not."

"First things first Chase, CTU cannot know that I'm alive." Tony said flat out. "There are no negotiations when it comes to this."

"Also you have to promise that if anything happens to me, you will take care of Kim and Audrey." Jack stated with a somber look on his face. " I don't know how bad this is going to get Chase and I need to know that they will be safe if something happens to me."

"I got ya Jack."

Jack looked at his watch. "We got to go meet Chloe. You head over to NYU and try to get Kim to go with you. I'm serious Chase, do whatever it takes to get her to go with you so you can protect her."

10:59 A.M.

Kim and Eric are just finishing up there exams. Audrey is sitting at her desk searching through Chloe's cell records for the last ten minutes and realizes that the babysitter was not who Chloe was talking to. Heller is upstairs on the phone yelling about the restraining order that he put on Jack.

Audrey had managed to trace the number that had last called Chloe with a little help from Brooke. She dialed the number back. Jack looked down at his cell phone that was ringing and thinking it was Chloe answered the phone.

"Hey, where are you?"

Audrey almost dropped the phone when she heard his voice. Her heart skipped a beat. "Jack. Oh my god it is you."

"Yea Audrey. It's me."

10:59:57, 10:59:58, 10:59:59, 11:00 A.M.


	4. 11:00 AM to 12:00 PM

The following takes place between 11:00 A.M and 12.00 P,M

11:00 A.M.

CTU NY

Audrey looked around to make sure no one was listening, especially her father.

"Jack.Wha--what's going on?" she asked him her voice shaking.

"I told Chloe not to tell anyone she was meeting me." he answers her a bit cold.

"Why don't you want to talk to me Jack?"

"Audrey..It's not that...your father forbid me to ever see you again. He is a very powerful man, and as much as it kills me he was right about everything he said to me in the past."

"What did he say to you Jack?" she asked him dead seriously.

"The truth Audrey. Everyone around me dies and I've accepted that the only way to protect you is to stay away."

"Stop it. Don't say that Jack. I'm so sick and damn tired of everyone trying to run my life." She wiped a tear from her face. "Just stop."

11:02 A.M.

"Your father runs CTU. He knows I'm back in the States. This is an impossible situation." Jack put his hand on his head and looked out the window as Tony was driving to meet Chloe.

"I thought there was never an impossible situation for Jack Bauer." she said quietly.

"Unfortunately this one is Audrey, and as much as I love you, I can't be responsible for your death.". He didn't wait for a response before hanging up the cell. Tony noticed Jack's attitude change.

"Everything okay?" Jack shook his head. "How'd she find you?"

"I don't know, someone at CTU traced Chloe's call I guess." He smiled. "She sounded normal Tony. Like she used to before...before Cheng took her."

"Chase said she was recovered, maybe you guys can get back together."

"Over Heller's dead body." Jack said with sarcasm.

"I don't get it Jack. You save the man's life as well as his daughter's numerous times, and he blames you for everything bad that happened to her. Seems to me like he should be grateful and give you a chance at happiness, ya know?" Tony turned the car into the alley behind Giovanni's. "What time did you tell Chloe to be here?"

"It's gonna take her a few minutes." Jack said while looking at his watch. "She'll be here."

11:06 A.M.

NYU School of Medicine Lobby

Kim and Eric walked down the hallway and outside towards the parking lot. They waved to various friends passing by eagerly awaiting the long weekend ahead.

"So we'll see you guys later at McConner's? Beer and pizza?" a young guy called out to Eric.

"Yea Derek. Catch ya later." Eric yelled back as Kim laughed. He nudged her side. "What's so funny?"

"You. We just had this huge exam and all you want to do is get drunk off your ass."

"Which is precisely the reason why. My brain hurts Kim. This weekend all I want to do is relax and chill with my girl and my boys. That sound good?" He grinned at her and stopped walking. Kim turned around.

"Yeah just as soon as we meet Mary Lynn and listen to what President Daniels has to say, then I'm all yours." She kissed him lightly and he pulled her into a hug. Neither one of them noticed the sniper in the bushes nearby.

11:09 A.M. (commercial break)

11:13 A.M.

Parkview Hotel, Penthouse Suite

Tom Lennox paces the floor of the hotel waiting for an update from CTU about the situation involving Colin Tyler. Noah sits nearby talking quietly to an aide. He notices Tom's pacing.

"Tom, what the hell are you so jumpy about?"

"Sir, I'm very concerned about this situation. A man with Colin Tyler's knowledge and skill could bring this country to its knees."

"Craig, give us a minute." He said as the aide left and shut the door behind him. "Tom, you told me that there wasn't anything to worry about."

"At the moment Mr. President, there is not. However I have the sneaking suspicion that the worst is yet to come."

"Get me CTU, I want to talk to James."

Lennox dialed CTU and gets Heller on the phone.

11:15 A.M.

CTU NY, Heller's Office

"Director Heller, please hold for the President." The intercom came on as Heller was going over the file that Nadia had just laid on his desk minutes earlier. Daniels came on the line.

"James, it's Noah. What is your status report on finding Colin Tyler and the man he was meeting with?"

"Mr. President, I assure you that my people are on high alert and are searching the entire city looking for him."

"Do we know the identity of the man that he was meeting?"

"Yes,sir. It was Karl Hoffman."

"Wasn't he the German who headed the group that was allegedly planning the attacks in Manhattan several months ago?" Lennox spoke up.

"Yes, the Strikers Alliance. When my men got to the warehouse though, it exploded before they were able to apprehend either Hoffman or Tyler."

"That seems like a major problem James." Daniels said flat out.

"I'm sending a TAC team to the hotel for surveillance in case either man shows up."

"With all due respect James, one Tactical unit isn't going to stop the Striker's Alliance. Look at what happened a few hours ago at the warehouse."

"I'll get in touch with the head of Secret Service and have him coordinate with my units." Heller said with obvious irritation.

"Good idea. Do we know why Tyler was meeting with Hoffman to begin with?"

"One of my agents said that he found a folder with personal information on a former CTU agent. That's really all I have at this time." Heller told them deliberately leaving out Jack's involvement for the time being.

"What agent Sir?" Lennox inquired loudly.

"Jack Bauer." Lennox and Daniels exchanged looks when Heller gave them the agent's name.

11:17 A.M.

Giovanni's Parking Lot

Chloe drove up to the restaurant and parked her car behind it and got out. She scanned the parking lot for Jack and didn't see anything or anyone in sight.

"C'mon Jack. I'm here, where the hell are you?" she muttered under her breath. She heard footsteps behind her. Chloe turned around and was face to face with Jack.

"I'm so glad to see you." She said as she hugged him briefly. Jack smiled.

"Hey Chloe.. Were you followed?" he asked with suspicion.

"No, I told Au- - Morris that I had to go check on Jessica." She caught herself before telling Jack that Audrey was at CTU.

"Chloe I know that Audrey works at CTU, and that Heller is the Director." Chloe looked down at her shoes.

"Oh." She said quietly then looked back up at him. "Jack, why did I have to lie to meet you here?"

Out of the shadows stepped Tony Almeida. Chloe's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened..

"Wow, Tony you look pretty good for a dead guy."

11:20 A.M. (commercial break)

11:23 A.M.

Giovanni's Parking Lot

Tony grinned at Chloe as he stepped into full view in front of her. She couldn't hide her amazement and shock.

"Wha- - Okay I'm seriously confused at the moment. Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

"Chloe, Tony is alive." Chloe gave Jack an incredulous look.

"Gee Jack. I can see that much. I mean, unless New York is now the city of the living dead. I'm asking how though. Henderson stabbed you with hyocine pentothal in the heart, not even Jack could have survived that and he makes it through anything." Tony laughed at this.

"Chloe, I don't have time to explain right now. I promise that I will later though okay" Jack said grabbing her on the shoulders.

"Ok. So you made me lie to my boss so that I could see Tony?" she asked him still clearly confused.

"No, I need your help. What do you know about what went down at the warehouse earlier this morning?"

"Not much. Just that Nadia and Audrey had me tracking Colin Tyler and Karl Hoffman after the explosion. There was a lot of yelling up in Heller's office though."

"Heller knows I'm involved. That's what all the yelling was about."

"You're a terrorist Jack? What happened to you? I thought you were a good guy." Chloe kept rambling on. Jack cut her off and shook her.

"Damnit Chloe. I'm not a terrorist! I'm a target. And so are you and Audrey, Kim, Bill, Karen, and everyone else connected to me."

"Everyone? Does that include Jessica and Morris?" she asked him her voice quivering. Jack nodded.

"I promise you Chloe. I will do everything I can to protect you and your family. You have my word. But I need your help. Okay?" he asked her as gently as possible.

"Yea" she swallowed hard. "What do you need me to do?"

11:27 A.M.

NYU School of Medicine

Kim hung up with Mary Lynn and put her cell back in her pocket. Eric was standing a few feet away talking to Derek and Justin, two of his former teammates from their days playing football back in high school. She sat down on the bench and pulled a water bottle out of her bookbag and took a sip. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kim turned around and came face to face with Luke.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked the strange young guy. Luke nodded.

"Yea I was wondering if you can show me where I can find the quad?"

"You're at it man. Are you a student here?" she asked him suspiciously. Luke shook his head.

"Nope. And you're coming with me." He grabbed Kim's arm and began to pull her away. She began to scream.

"ERIC!!! ERIC!!!!" Eric saw her being dragged away and ran across to where she was. He tried to tackle Luke, with the help of Derek who had followed him.

"Get off of her you bastard." He screamed as Luke still had a grip on Kim who was trying to fight him off.

11:29 A.M.

Suddenly Luke threw Kim to the ground and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Eric and Derek. Two other men stepped from behind the building and grabbed Kim. Out of nowhere shots rang out. Stunned, Luke fired at Eric hitting him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground. The two men holding Kim were hit as Chase appeared gun in hand and picked her up off of the ground. Kim didn't recognize him at first since his face was hidden beneath a mask. She just thought it was another man trying to kidnap her. Kim began beating him with her fists. Chase took off his mask. Kim stopped hitting him.

" Chase?! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him clearly angered. Chase looked around him at the two men lying dead on the ground.

"Saving your life. Where'd the other guy go?"

Luke had ran off and got into his car as soon as he shot Eric. No one saw him leave so they wouldn't be able to trace his plate number. Kim ignored Chase's question and ran over to Eric who was lying on the ground bleeding. She knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Oh my god, Eric are you okay? Where are you shot?"

Eric groaned in pain.

"My shoulder, I think. We gotta get out of here Kim." Eric sat up and his shirt was stained red with blood. She helped him to his feet and put her hand over his wound and walked over to Chase who was on his cell.

"Get NYPD here now to the school, and send a CTU forensics team to my location. And tell Heller that Tyler made his move on Kim Bauer." He flipped his cell shut.

11:32 A.M. (commercial break)

11:36 A.M.

CTU NY

Morris ran up the steps and into Heller's office.

"Sir, Chase just called in from NYU. He stopped Kim Bauer from being kidnapped."

"What?!" Heller asked in amazement.

""He also asked to speak with you personally. Is this about Jack Bauer sir?"

"Why do you ask that Morris?"

"It's just, I mean if Jack's daughter is being targeted then I think he has a right to know."

"Sit down Morris. Don't move." Heller picked up the phone and talked to Chase.

11:38 A.M.

"Agent Edmunds you were ordered back to CTU over thirty minutes ago. Why did you disobey a direct order?"

"I had to buy some time. I knew that Kim was a target and I promised Jack that I would protect her." Heller begins to scream into the phone.

" Get this straight Edmunds, you DON"T work for Jack Bauer. You work for ME! Now bring Kim back to CTU and be prepared to meet with Division for your actions."

"Mr. Heller, I really think that you need to know who we are dealing with here."

"Fill me in when you get here Chase. I'm not playing these games today."

Heller slammed down the phone. Morris looked around and downstairs at Chloe's empty station.

"I'll go see what if we have anything new on Tyler." He began to get up out of his seat. Heller stopped him, realizing.

"Wait a second. Where is Chloe?" he said while scanning the stations downstairs.

"Home, our baby daughter is sick. Babysitter called Chloe and said that the doctor would only speak to Chloe, we think it's the same stomach flu that Chloe had last weekend."

Heller handed Morris the phone.

"Call her."

"Excuse me? What? Call who?"

"Your wife Morris. I want to speak to her."

"She's at home Sir. Said she would be back in a few hours."

Heller is unamused. He hangs up the phone.

"I know Chloe is with Jack. Every time he needs help he calls her and this time is no different."

Morris neither confirms nor denies this fact. He just turns his back on Heller and heads back to work silently.

11:41 A.M.

Giovanni's Parking Lot, inside the back of Jack's SUV

Chloe types on the keyboard furiously trying to find proof of who Colin Tyler really is. She has on the screen Nina Myers personnel file from her time back at CTU as well as rumored family history.

"Doesn't say that she had a brother Jack. It says she was an only child."

"Chloe, Nina made a living telling lies. We don't know what in that file is true and what's not. Do you have an address or phone number of any family listed?"

Chloe shook her head. Jack cursed.

"Chloe try looking for any ties to Germany. When Teri was killed, we pulled audio files that had Nina talking in German asking for extraction after Jack found out she was in with the Drazens." Tony told Chloe as he watched Jack look out the window for anything suspicious.

"He doesn't like hearing about his dead wife does he?" Chloe asked and Tony whispered "no".

"Sorry Jack." She called out to her friend.

"It's fine Chloe. Just get me the connection." He called out to her not taking his eyes off the outside.

11:44 A.M (commercial break)

11:48 A.M.

NYU Parking Lot

Chase stood on the other side of Eric helping him into the car. Kim got into the seat beside her boyfriend as Chase climbed in the driver's seat. He started the car.

"Where are we going Chase?" Kim asked as she took off her jacket and used it to apply pressure to Eric's wound. Eric leaned back in the seat in pain as she pressed harder. Chase pulled out of the parking lot and looked in the rearview mirror.

"How's he doing?"

"I think the bullet is still lodged in his chest. We need to get him to a hospital damnit."

"We're going back to CTU. He can get help there."

"Where's my dad? And don't lie and tell me that he isn't involved in this because I know better."

"Kim, chill out. I'll let you talk to him on the phone if it will shut you up." He tossed his cell back to her. "It's the last dialed number."

11:50 A.M.

Jack's SUV

Jack looked over at Chloe who still had no luck finding the connection that proved that Colin was related to Nina.

"Jack, are you sure that you heard him right? I'm finding nothing here connecting the two."

"Keep looking Chloe." Jack's cell rang. The caller ID read Chase. He picked up.

"Chase, did you find Kim?"

"Dad?"

"Kim, where's Chase?"

As soon as Tony heard Kim's name he turned his head and listened.

"He's right here." She sniffled. "Dad, what the hell is going on now?"

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yea but my boyfriend got shot. It's bad dad."

"Let me talk to Chase honey."

11:52 A.M.

Kim handed the phone back to Chase as Eric began to cough up blood

"Yea Jack?"

Kim began to scream as it was becoming impossible to stop Eric's wound. Jack heard the screams.

"What the hell are you doing to Kim?" he asked in anger.

"Nothing. Jack, her boyfriend was shot. I've got to get them back to CTU fast."

Chase hung up the phone and floored the accelerator on the car.

11:54 A.M.

Parkview Hotel, basement

Karl Hoffman had successfully infiltrated the Secret Service. He opened the basement doors and several men walked in carrying duffle bags. One of the men is Richard Heller.

"My father will pay for everything that was done to my sister in China." He told Hoffman as he pulled a bomb out of his bag.

"Not only your father, but Jack Bauer as well."

Richard grins as he attaches various wires to the bomb and places it underneath the elevator shaft.

"After the hell my father allowed me to be put through in the past, he deserves this. He ruined my life and its time that things were right again."

Hoffman pats him on the shoulder as he sets the timer.

"He will be sorry that he ever messed with the Striker's Alliance that's for damn sure."

"Yep." Richard agrees as he finishes setting the bomb. He stands back up and dusts off his pants and pulls out his cell from his pocket.

11:57 A.M.

CTU, NY

Morris is trying to reach Chloe on her cell. She isn't picking up. Audrey walks over to him and sits down.

"Did you know that Chloe went to go meet Jack?" she asked him flat out.

"She told me right before she left. It wasn't anything against you Audrey. He made her promise not to tell."

"I know. That's what he told me."

Morris is surprised.

"You talked to him?"

Audrey nods as an alert comes on the screen,

"Yes for a few minutes. He didn't say much though about what was going on."

The screen beeped with a message sent from an untraceable cell phone.

Bomb set at Parkview Hotel, due to go off at noon. Elevator shaft. President Daniels the target

"Oh my god! Get Secret Service NOW!" Audrey screamed out as Morris reached for the phone.

The message appeared on every screen in CTU at once. Immediately everyone got on the phone to security at the hotel to try to evacuate as soon as possible.

11:58 A.M.

Parkview Hotel

At the hotel, a Secret Service agent ran in as soon as he got the call.

"Mr. President. We have to get out of the building now!" He hurried Noah and Tom out of the building as fast as he could. Several other agents tried to help as well.

11:59 A.M.

Kim and Chase sat on the side of the road as Kim held Eric in her arms crying. He was dead. Chase looked at her with sadness. Chloe continued to search for the link between Nina and Colin and was still coming up blank. At CTU everyone rushed around trying to trace the origin of where the text came from.

Outside the hotel, Hoffman sat parked across the street with Richard in the passenger side. He didn't notice that Richard had his cell open beside him. Secret Service came running out of the front of the building as the NYPD and CTU showed up to help with the evacuation. Hoffman pulled a small device out of his pocket, and pressed the button on the front of it.

"Boom." He simply said as the windows to the hotel busted out and the basement exploded. Richard shut his cell phone.

11:59:57, 11:59:58, 11:59:59, 12:00 P.M.


	5. 121pmauthorsnote

On the next 24

NYPD officers put the barricades up as the fire department prepared to head inside the burning hotel.

"Back up! This is a federal matter. If you attempt to jump the barricade you will be arrested."

A boy wearing a NYU shirt yelled out, "It's a terrorist attack, the President just got blown up!"

"Kim, we need to get back to CTU. It's not safe for you to be out in the open like this." Chase told her gently.

"When is it ever safe when your father is Jack Bauer?" she said quietly cradling Eric in her arms. "When is it gonna end Chase? When do I get to have a normal life without dodging bullets or worrying about getting kidnapped every damn day? When, Chase?!"

"Jack I found the proof that Colin Tyler is really Nina's brother. But this is worse than you thought."

Jack looked at the screen that Chloe had turned towards him. "No way in hell. This has got to be a joke."

Audrey's phone rang in her pocket. She opened it up recognizing the number.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I need your help Sis. I'm in way over my head here. Don't tell Dad okay?"

Audrey lowered her voice, worried. "Richie, did you have something to do with what just happened at the hotel?"

"Mr. Tyler, I tried to get Kim Bauer but federal agents showed up and took out everyone."

"That's no excuse Luke. You know what to do now."

"Welcome back to CTU Bill." Nadia said as she shook her former boss's hand.

"Thank you Nadia. I just wish it had been under different circumstances."

"Kim, I need to talk to you about your father."

"Come on Audrey, the last time you said that to me was when I found out that he was really alive. So what has my dad done now?"

The windshield shattered of the van that Chloe, Jack, and Tony were in. Chloe screamed as she saw Jack fall down in the seat. "Jack!!!"

Tony threw her down on the floor of the van as machine gunfire erupted.


	6. 12:00PM to 1:00 PM

The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 1:00 P.M

12:00 P.M.

Parkview Hotel

Fire trucks came barreling down the street past the crowd of onlookers who had gathered to watch the hotel burn. NYPD officers put the barricades up as the fire department prepared to head inside.

"Back up! This is a federal matter. If you attempt to jump the barricade you will be arrested."

A guy in front wearing a NYU sweatshirt yelled out, "It's a terrorist attack and the President was inside!" One of the officers grabbed the guy by his collar and put the cuffs on as this statement ignited the crowd.

"That's it pal. You are coming with me."

The student continued to scream out in frustration. "This is a direct violation of my civil rights. My father is a lawyer and he is gonnna have your ass for this."

The cop threw the student in the back of the police car and slammed the door. He got on his walkie talkie. "Yeah Brian, I'm gonna need some more men out here. This crowd is getting pretty riled up."

12:03 P.M.

CTU NY

"Parkview Hotel is up in flames, do we have any idea who sent that text yet?" Heller yelled out.

Nadia was busy tracing the call. "Not yet sir. It looks like it came from a prepaid cell."

"Is there any sign of President Daniels yet?"

Morris looked up from his station. "The fire department is trying to get the situation under control. They are heading in now with a search and rescue team."

"We have two TAC teams on the way. Chase is headed back here with Kim Bauer and her boyfriend." Audrey informed them.

"All right. As soon as he gets here send him over to the hotel with an additional team. Brooke, watch over Kim Bauer. Make sure she doesn't get in the way."

"Yes, sir." Brooke agreed with her boss. Audrey stepped in.

"No. I'll talk to Kim." She shot her dad a look and he relented.

"Put her in the situation room for the time being. Brooke, help Morris coordinate with NYPD and FBI and come up with a suspect profile. And do whatever it takes to find Chloe, I need her back here now."

12:07 P.M.

Giovanni's Back Lot

Jack turned on the radio in the van. A news report interrupted the music that had been playing.

"Traffic downtown is a virtual standstill backed up for miles in what was supposed to be a monumental day in the city. Instead, NYPD and the FBI are working with the Fire department on what appears to be a terrorist attack at the Parkview Hotel. Officials recieved a warning of the attack minutes before. At this time we are unable to locate anyone inside, including President of the United States, Noah Daniels, who was scheduled to deliver a speech this afternoon on the campus of New York University. Stay tuned to this station for hourly updates and breaking news as we recieve it."

Jack flipped the radio off. "You have anything yet Chloe?" he called out to the analyst hard at work in the back of the van.

"No. I'm only one person and since you won't let me ask anyone for help, this is going to take some time Jack."

"Keep looking. I need to find out who Tyler is working for and if he is telling the truth about being Nina's brother."

Tony interjected. "Why would he lie about it Jack? And how are we going to prove it, you said yourself that Nina made a living telling lies."

"Maybe I should go back to CTU and tell Heller. He could help you Jack." Chloe stated flat out.

Jack laughed sarcastically. "The only thing that James Heller would help me with would be a ticket out of the country away from his daughter."

12:10 (commercial break)

12:14 P.M.

Highway 301

Chase watched the cars zoom past them on the highway. He had pulled the SUV over a few minutes earlier when it became apparent that Eric wasn't going to make it. He had watched as Kim held Eric in her arms as he took his last breath. Now she continued to sit in the grass not moving from where she was. Chase walked back over to her and sat down on the grass beside her.

"You gonna be alright? he asked her. She responded by shaking her head. Chase looked at his watch."Kim we need to get back to CTU. It's not safe for you to be out in the open like this."

Kim looked over at him. "When is it ever safe when your father is Jack Bauer?" she asked quietly cradling Eric's head in her lap. "When's it gonna end Chase? When do I get to have a normal life without dodging bullets or worrying about getting kidnapped every damn day?" Her voice began to crack. "When, Chase?!"

"Your dad sent me to protect you. He'd die before he would let anything happen to you like what happened to your mom."

"I know my dad loves me. It's just, sometimes I wish things would just be like a normal family. I was so--so pissed off when I found out he was alive, ya know. That he didn't trust me enough to keep it a secret but he trusted his friends. My god, he even trusted _Chloe_ over me."

Chase chuckled. "Aw she's not that bad now. Even got a kid of her own."

"That's a little hard for me to believe."

"Yep, she's married with a six month old baby girl. I'm sorry this happened Kim"

"Why did they have to kill Eric? He never did anything to anyone."

"I don't know. I promise you that I'll get whoever did it though. We really should head back." he stood up and extended his hand to her. Kim let him pull her up and they put Eric in the backseat covered up with a blanket. Kim climbed in the passenger seat, Chase shut the door and got in on the other side and headed back to CTU.

12:17 P.M.

Parkview Hotel

The lobby had collapsed. Lieutenant Dave Harris led his team in search of survivors.

"Guys, I want every inch of this place searched. Look under every piece of debris you find."

One of his guys Justin headed into an adjoining room. "Hey Lieutenant, I think I got something here!" he called out as he shined his flashlight into the darkness. "Anybody in here, Mr President Sir are you in here?"

Someone called out weakly from under a broken table in the corner. The firemen began to remove the wood off of the trapped person. Under the debris was President Daniels, bloody but alive, and Tom Lennox who lay unmoving.

"I got the President and the Chief of Staff. President is alive, the other guy I'm not so sure. We need a medic" Justin called out.

"We're going to have to move them ourselves, this ceiling is going to collapse any minute. Mr President, can you walk?"

"Yes I'm fine. Help Tom." Noah told them flat out as one of the firemen led him outside into the waiting guard of Secret Service who took him over to the Paramedics to get checked out.

The firemen carried Tom out a few minutes later and he was placed into the ambulance.

12:20 P.M.

"I've got no pulse, starting compressions." one of the medics yelled out. "Call the hospital and tell them we are ten minutes out. Patient has head wound, GCS is three, faint breath sounds, apparent crush injury, possible internal bleeding."

"Is he going to make it?" one of the Secret Service guys riding along asked. The female paramedic gave him a look of sadness and shook her head.

"If he did, I'd consider it a miracle."

12:22 P.M. (commercial break)

12:26 P.M.

CTU NY

Nadia entered Heller's office. "Good news sir. We found the President alive, Tom Lennox is in critical condition though. They just took him to Mercy."

"Was the President injured?"

"Nothing too serious. Just a few cuts and bruises. The FBI found the bomb in an elevator shaft in the basement just like the text said." She laid the report on Heller's desk. He flipped through it.

"Still no ID on who sent the text?"

"Morris determined that whoever sent the text was near the hotel at the time of the blast. The phone it came from is not traceable though sir."

"Damnit. What about Chloe? Have we at least found her?"

"I've got Brooke working on it now. She's trying to see if Chloe is logged onto a CTU server remotely. If so, then we can trace it and get her location."

"If she's helping Bauer, she's out of a job."

12:29 P.M.

Parkview Hotel, front entrance

President Daniels is sitting on a gurney after being checked out and cleared by paramedics. He is surrounded by Secret Service.

"This is an absolute disaster." He said shaking his head. "We can't let these sons of bitches win."

"What do you have in mind sir?" Tiffani asked him.

"I'm still giving the speech today. The American public needs to know that this country is safe and we will not let this get us down."

"I'll call the coordinator sir."

"Thank you. Schedule it for three o'clock. Then call the hospital and get me an update on Tom Lennox."

"Who are you going to have fill in for him while he is injured sir?"

"Karen Hayes." Daniels simply said. "Find me her number and then send a chopper to pick her up."

"Yes, sir."

12:31 P.M.

Bill Buchanan sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper as his wife came in from the garden.

"Good afternoon sweetheart."

"Hi honey. Anything exciting happening in the world today?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. President Daniels is in town giving a speech on terrorism." He looked at the clock on the wall. "It should be starting any moment. I'll go turn it on and you can fix us some sandwiches."

Karen laughed. "Tomato and swiss okay?"

"Sure" Bill called out from the living room as he flipped on the news. His mouth dropped in horror and he called Karen into the room. "Oh my god, Karen come look at this."

She walked briskly into the living room and Bill turned up the news report just as the phone rang. They both exchanged looks. Karen answered.

"Hello, Buchanan residence."

"Is this Karen Hayes?" Tiffani asked on the other end.

"Yes, yes it is. Who is this?"

"Ma'am I represent President Daniels. He requests your presence in New York within the next hour"

"We are already in New York, Miss Lawson. My husband and I are on vacation at our summer home in Manhattan."

"What's the address?. A chopper is on the way."

Karen looked at Bill who had muted the television "Go ahead. I'll go to CTU and see if I can help out."

She mouthed the words 'you sure', he nodded. She put the phone back to her ear and gave the address to Tiffani and hung up.

"So much for my retirement." She said flat out to her husband who was on the phone with CTU.

12:34 P.M.

Giovanni's Parking Lot

Chloe's screen flashed red. "Uh oh They know that I'm helping you Jack."

"We don't have time to worry about that now Chloe. I need you to find the proof that we need"

"And if I find this so called 'proof', what are you going to do with it?" she asked him.

"I'm going to find out who hired Nina and Tyler and take them down, even if I have to die doing it."

"Jack, what if we find the proof, and then go back to CTU and get some help. I've got a bad feeling about all of this, especially given what happened to Daniels earlier. These guys mean business."

Jack took out his gun and checked the clip. "Chloe, I mean business. Now keep looking, and don't stop until you find something. Tony, I need to speak to you outside in private."

12:36 P.M.

Jack and Tony climbed out of the van and shut the door so that Chloe was unable to hear what they were saying.

"Did Chase get Kim?" Tony asked Jack who nodded his head.

"Yeah, he's taking her back to CTU. I hope she will be safe there."

"I really don't think that Tyler will go after Kim at CTU, too many people around."

"You and I both know that just because someone is at CTU does not mean they are safe. That place has security breaches all the time. And someone with Colin Tyler's credentials would have no problem just walking into the place."

"Jack, CTU has Tyler as a suspect. He isn't going to show his face there, trust me on that one."

"I'm worried about Audrey too."

Tony pulled out his cell from his back pocket and handed it to Jack. "Here, call her. If you're so worried about her then do something about it."

Jack took the cell from Tony and began to dial Audrey's number but to his shock did not have any cell service.

"What the hell?"

12:39 P.M. (commercial break)

12:41 P.M.

Luke's apartment

Luke ran inside and slammed the door behind him out of breath. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Colin Tyler sitting on his couch watching the news.

"Mr Tyler, sir what are you doing here?"

"Just saw an interesting little report Luke about an attempted kidnapping at NYU a little while ago. Funny thing is that this kidnapping was supposed to actually take place, so what happened?"

"I had the girl, her boy—uh your son jumped me and I shot him."

Tyler gets up off of the couch. "You shot my son? What about Kim?

Luke was visibly scared. "Mr Tyler, I tried to get Kim Bauer but federal agents showed up and they took out everyone."

"That's no excuse Luke. You know what to do now."

"Take out the one person who Bauer would die to protect besides his daughter? Just one problem sir. She is currently at CTU under her father's supervision, I can't just walk in there and get her."

"I have a plan Luke. We are going to make Audrey Raines think that she is meeting Bauer and as soon as she steps outside of CTU's perimeter, you take her out. Make sure you don't screw this one up, or you will be the one taken out."

"I got it."

12:44 P.M.

CTU NY

Brooke sat at the computer trying to find Chloe. Morris kept trying to throw her off track so that his wife would not get into trouble.

"Brooke, darling, I promise you that my wife is at the pediatrician's right this moment getting some medicine for our sick child."

Brooke chuckled. "Nice try Morris. But I just backtracked the system and Chloe is logged into a CTU server"

"She brought her laptop with her so that she can continue to do the work that Audrey assigned her before she left."

"Chloe brought her laptop to the doctor with her sick kid? I'm young Morris, but I'm not stupid."

She clicked on a few keys and shook her head.

"What is it?" Morris asked her, noticing the puzzled look on her face.

"I can see what she is looking at but I can't pinpoint her location. She's got a massive firewall up that I can't break past."

"What a shocker." Morris said sarcastically. "What is she looking at then?"

Brooke pulled up the personnel files of old CTU agents onto the screen. Just then Audrey walked past and saw what had been pulled up.

"Brooke, why are you looking into Nina Myers? The woman has been dead for several years."

Brooke looked up at Audrey. "I'm not the one looking into her, Chloe is."

"Why would Chloe be looking into Nina?" Audrey asked Morris.

"I don't think Chloe is the one looking into her file. Jack is, or Chloe is helping Jack."

"I knew that much Morris when I called the last number that she dialed and he answered the phone. We can't let my father find out though, at least not until we get an explanation."

"Maybe when Chase gets back here he can shed some light into what's going on."

"As soon as he gets back, tell him to come and find me." Audrey told them before leaving.

12:47 P.M. (commercial break)

12:51 P.M.

CTU NY

Chase and Kim entered CTU. Kim was given a visitor pass. Chase walked over to Morris and Kim followed.

"Hey, what's the news on Daniels?"

"He's okay. Audrey needs to see the both of you."

Kim saw Audrey from a distance and walked over to her. "Hey.". Audrey hugged her.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

Kim shrugged. "Yea, I guess. I just get this weird sense of déjà vu every time I walk into one of these buildings."

"Kim, I need to talk to you about your father."

Kim sighed in exasperation. "Come on Audrey, the last time you said that to me was when I found out that he was really alive. So what has my dad done now?"

12:53 P.M.

Audrey led her into the situation room and they sat down. "He's here in New York."

Kim nodded. "I know. I talked to him on the phone right after my boyfriend got shot."

"How long were you guys together for?"

"Um, we met junior year of undergrad. He was my lab partner in biochem. Didn't get together until after graduation though. We had studied for the MCATS together and he had been accepted into UCLA and NYU and he told me that he chose NYU to stay here here because he was in love with me. I was scared because of everything that had happened with Chase, but he told me there was no rush. So finally a few months later I wasn't scared anymore."

Audrey's phone rang in her pocket. "I'll be right back okay. Do you need something to drink or eat?"

"Just some water if you don't mind."

"Sure, be back in a sec."

Her phone continued to ring. She closed the door behind her and stepped out into the hallway. She opened it up recognizing the number.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I need your help Sis. I'm in way over my head here. Don't tell dad okay?"

Audrey looked around to make sure no one was listening. She lowered her voice, worried. "Richie, did you have something to do with what just happened at the hotel?"

"You have to help me Audrey." He said in a panicked tone. "I didn't know it was going to go this far."

12:55 P.M.

Bill walked back into CTU and over to Nadia who smiled at him.

"Welcome back to CTU Bill." Nadia said as she shook her former boss's hand.  
"Thank you Nadia. I just wish it had been under different circumstances."

12:56 P.M.

Giovanni's Parking Lot

Jack and Tony were still talking outside, they appeared to be arguing about something. Chloe opened up the side doors and yelled out."Hey Jack, I think I found something."

Jack and Tony stopped whatever it was they were talking about and walked back to the van.

"What'd you find?"

"I found the proof that Colin Tyler is really Nina's brother. But this is worse than you thought."

Jack looked at the screen that Chloe had turned towards him. "No way in hell. This has got to be a joke."

The screen went blank before Jack could fully register what he had just seen. The windshield shattered of the van that Chloe, Jack, and Tony were in. Chloe screamed as she saw Jack slump over in the seat. "Jack!!!"

Tony threw her down on the floor of the van as machine gunfire erupted.

12:58P.M.

Karen stepped off of the helicopter and into a waiting car. Luke prepared to grab Audrey as she left CTU. Jack was slumped over in his seat covered in blood while Chloe and Tony ducked for cover. Chase entered Heller's office. Audrey sat down at her desk debating on whether or not to tell her father that her little brother is involved in the attack on Daniels.

12:59 P.M.

CTU NY

The lights in CTU began to flicker. Morris looked around and turned to Nadia and Bill. "That's weird. I thought we had backup generators to prevent this sort of thing."

"We do. Get on the phone with maintenance."

Suddenly everything in the building went out. The place was pitch black.

"Nobody panic. The backup generator will kick up in a few seconds. Out of nowhere came a loud explosion that caused everyone to jump. Audrey screamed as she was grabbed in the darkness.

"NO!!! Let me go!"

12:59:57, 12:59:58, 12:59:59, 1:00 P.M.


	7. 1to2pmpreviews

On the next 24

"Which way did they go?" Chase screamed at the security guard who was sitting up against the door shot in the stomach. The guard pointed towards the outer door. Chase and Cooper Andrews ran outside just as Audrey was about to get tossed into the back of a van. She was trying to fight Luke off.

"Let her go now!" Cooper said as he lowered his gun towards the kidnapper. He saw Chase out of the corner of his eye sneaking up behind the van. The young agent gave his boss the signal and Chase hit Luke on the back to divert his attention.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Karen."

"It's no problem sir. I'm sorry to hear about Tom, I know how close the two of you are." Karen said as she sat down opposite Daniels.

"Yes however we can't let our personal feelings get in the way of what has to be done. The attempt on my life will not go unpunished."

"This is the most important mission of your life Richard. You don't want your father to find out do you? Or for your sister to be killed?"

"It's a suicide mission Mr. Hoffman. I agreed to help you frame him, not kill him. I didn't agree to die." Richard said feebly.

"Here!" Tony said as he tossed his old 9mm to Chloe. She looked at it in her hand for a split second.

"You want me to shoot someone?"

"Jack's down. If we're gonna get out of here alive we have to work together, and that means that you are going to have to use that all right?"

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded.

"Who hired you to kidnap Audrey Raines?

"I plead the fifth." Luke told Bill smugly. He nodded to Burke who injected Luke in the neck.

"Wrong answer wiseass, now you want to try again." Chase said as he got in Luke's face. Luke coughed.

"I'll only talk to Jack Bauer."

**The next hour should be fully posted by tomorrow afternoon. And don't worry, Jack isn't dead and he and Audrey will come face to face in a few hours, also there is a major plot twist coming where everything won't be what it seems, so thanks for reviewing and stay tuned:) **


	8. 1:00 PM to 2PM

Be back The following takes place between 1:00 pm and 2:00 pm

1:00 P.M.

CTU NY James Heller's Office

"What the hell? It's out in the whole building." Chase said as he took out his pocket light and opened the door out of Heller's office.

"That was Audrey screaming." Heller stated as he moved Chase out of the way. He called out for his daughter while Chase took the steps down two at a time.

"Did Heller forget to pay the electric bill?" Morris cracked as the generator started to kick in. Chase did a quick scan of the room and cursed.

"Cooper follow me. Morris call security and have them issue a red alert on Audrey." He pointed to Kim who had come out of the situation room when everyone. "Stay here"

Kim nodded as Morris picked up the phone.

1:03 P.M.

Chase and Cooper ran out of the room towards the security entrance. "Which way did they go?" he screamed at the guard who was sitting up against the wall with a gunshot wound. The guard pointed towards the door, Cooper ran out first and Chase saw a van parked a few feet away and got an idea. They could hear Audrey yelling in the distance for help.

"Keep him distracted" he instructed Cooper as he headed in the opposite direction. Audrey was fighting with Luke, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go you son of a bitch." She screamed as she hit Luke in the stomach. Luke winced and then slapped her to the ground, hard. Audrey tasted blood.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." He menaced as he picked her up off the ground by her hair and put his gun against her cheek.

"Let her go now!" Cooper yelled out as he aimed his gun at Luke. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Chase snuck up behind the van.

"I can't do it kid. I've got my orders to get rid of her."

Cooper shook his head. "Not going to happen pal. Look, I'll drop my gun but you have to let Miss Raines go." He held his gun in the air just as Chase shot Luke in the shoulder. Audrey screamed and fell to the ground. Cooper ran to her while Chase threw Luke down and handcuffed him. Luke screamed in pain. Several additional agents arrived to help.

"Good job man." Chase said as he walked over to Cooper and Audrey. Cooper grinned.

"Sorry I was such a jerk earlier."

"Rookie mistake." Chase stated as he nodded to Audrey. "He hit you pretty good, you gonna be alright?"

"I'm heading to medical; I think he broke my arm when he threw me down. When I get back I want to talk to you in private." She said as she walked off.

1:07 P.M.

Jack and Tony's Van/Giovanni's Back Lot

"Chloe stay down." Tony ordered as he crawled into the front seat. Chloe was hysterical.

"Jack, oh no—Tony I think he is dead…" She cried out. "What are we going to do?"

Tony opened the glove box and started throwing things in the seat. He reached in and grabbed a gun. The gunfire stopped. Tony hopped back to where Chloe was. She sat up on the floor.

"Here." Tony said as he handed Chloe his extra service revolver. She looked down at it in her hand for a split second.

"You want me to shoot someone?"

"Yeah Chloe. You've been trained for situations like this."

"But I'm a systems analyst and a mom, not a field agent."

"Well today you're all three. Look Jack's down. And if we're gonna get out of here we have to work together so that means that you're going to have to use that alright?"

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. "Is Jack dead?"

Tony shook his head. "No, he's breathing. We need to get him some help." He looked out the window as Chloe closed her laptop and put it back in her bag.

"I think we should call Chase, or the cops."

Jack coughed. "Don't...no CTU…" He put his hand against his side and it came back bloody. "Are they still out there?"

"Jack did you get shot?" Chloe wondered aloud.

Jack sat up in the seat and lifted his shirt. Imbedded in his side was a shard of glass. Chloe reached her hand out and touched it.

"Ah, dammit Chloe. Be careful." he hissed. She jerked her hand back.

"Sorry Jack. I don't think you should pull it out though. That would probably make it a lot worse."

Jack gave Chloe a look. "I know that Chloe. I'm not planning to pull it out" He turned to Tony. "How many are out there?"

"I saw at least six, maybe more. The tires are shot so driving out of here is out of the question. Basically we're sitting ducks Jack. I guarantee as soon as we try to get out of here, snipers will be trained to take us out."

"So we have two choices then. Attempt to fight or call for help. Those are the two choices, right Jack?" Chloe asked him.

"Son of a bitch." Jack muttered as he reached in his pocket for his cell phone.

1:10 P.M. (commercial break)

1:14 P.M.

CTU NY

Chase sat with Kim in the situation room waiting for Audrey to return from medical. Heller had allowed Luke to go down there as well to get treated for his gunshot wound. Nadia was questioning Kim and Bill was sitting beside her listening.

"So was this the same guy who tried to kidnap you earlier?" Nadia asked her as Luke's drivers license appeared on the wall screen.

"Yes. He shot my boyfriend Eric, he killed him."

Bill began to fire off questions at her. "Kim, did he give you any indication why he wanted you? Did he say who he worked for? Did Eric seem to know him?"

"No, nothing." She cut her eyes at Bill. "Eric tried to save me, he wasn't involved. I don't know who this guy works for, but I'm guessing that because I'm sitting here and since he just went after Audrey that this has to do with my dad."

1:16 P.M.

Morris came running in. "Sorry to interrupt, Chase you have a phone call. Emergency, it's Jack."

Bill hit the speaker button. "Jack, it's Bill Buchanan."

"Bill, what the hell are you doing at CTU? I thought you retired." Jack said through speaker.

"Never mind that Jack. What's the emergency?"

"We're pinned down behind Giovanni's on 22nd."

Nadia piped in. "Who's we? Is Chloe with you?"

"Yes, dammit. We're running out of time here. Send a TAC team to this location."

Chase stood up. "Jack, I'm staying here at CTU to interrogate a suspect. The team's on its way. Stay put." He ran out. Jack was still on the line.

"Bill, get me off speaker. I need to speak to you in private."

Bill picked up the phone. "Okay, what's going on Jack?"

1:19 P.M.

Jack and Tony's Van/Giovanni's Back Lot

"Where's Audrey?"

"Down in medical. We had a bit of a problem here but she's okay."

"Bill, Chloe found a link connecting her father to Karl Hoffman."

"What kind of link, Jack?"

"Bank transactions between Hoffman and Heller on several different occasions, the most recent one two weeks ago for seventy five grand."

"That could be anything. You don't really think he is bankrolling a terrorist do you?"

"I've been screwed over enough in my life to not overlook anything. I want to talk to him myself. Keep Audrey out of this until we know for sure."

"All right Jack. CTU has a team on the way. We'll talk more when you get here."

Bill hung up. Jack looked over at Chloe and Tony.

"CTU is on the way. And Bill's back."

"So we wait? Jack, I haven't heard anything in a few minutes, they could be long gone by now."

"I'm not taking that chance Tony. Chloe, hand me the first aid kit from under that seat. Help me get this glass out."

"But Jack, you really shouldn't---"

Jack snapped at Chloe. "I've got to get it out so that when CTU arrives we can get the hell out of here in one piece. Now please help me." She handed him the kit reluctantly. Jack lifted his shirt and pulled the glass out quickly and put gauze over it.

"Ah, dammit." He screamed out as Chloe put her hand over the wound as Jack taped it the best he could with his free hand.

"I think you should let me do that Jack. I'm a mom now, it's my job." Chloe grinned at him and finished bandaging the wound well enough that Jack would be able to assist CTU when they arrived.

1:23 P.M. (commercial break)

1:27 P.M.

Presidential Headquarters

The makeshift Presidential headquarters had moved from the Parkview Hotel to an office building several miles away. Karen's limo pulled up in front and she got out and walked inside. She was greeted by Craig

"Hello, Miss Hayes."

"No need for formalities Craig. Karen is fine. I'm not NSA anymore."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he opened the door to a conference room. Daniels was inside watching the news reports about the bombing earlier. He saw Karen and got up and went over to shake her hand.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice Karen."

"It's no problem Mr. President. I'm sorry about Tom sir. I know how close you two are." Karen said as she sat down.

"Yes. We can't let personal issues get in the way. The attempt on my life will not go unpunished."

"Who does CTU suspect are behind the attacks?"

"I'm waiting on an update from James Heller. Tom told me earlier that CTU was tracking Colin Tyler because of his reported ties to the Strikers Alliance."

"Then Karl Hoffman is involved as well then?"

"Apparently CTU received a text message minutes before the attack. They haven't been able to trace it."

"I'm not fully understanding the connection between Colin Tyler and Karl Hoffman though sir." Karen said flat out.

"From what I've learned, Tyler used the fact that Hoffman was in German intelligence to get information on Jack Bauer to broker some kind of deal."

"Jack isn't even around anymore. He hasn't even been seen since everything with his father and Audrey Raines."

"He's back Karen. And for some reason Colin Tyler wants Jack and everyone connected to him dead."

1:30 P.M.

CTU Interrogation Room 304

Heller stood at the window looking in as Luke was prepared for interrogation. Chase had sent Copper and a TAC team to help Jack and had agreed to stay back at CTU and assist Bill and Nadia in the interrogation.

"Do whatever it takes to find out what he knows." Heller ordered Chase and Bill. Nadia sat down at the computer as they entered the secured room.

1:32 P.M.

"Lucas Davis. Twenty six years old from Miami, Florida. Son of Michael and Nicole Davis, former owners of Davis International before it went bankrupt five years ago. Spent three years in jail for armed robbery and assault."

"Wow, you got all of that information pretty quick old man." Luke mouthed off to Bill.

Bill smiled. "Old man? I'll wipe that smirk off your face if you don't start giving me answers."

"Answers to what?"

"Who hired you to kidnap Audrey Raines?"

"I plead the fifth.." Luke told Bill smugly. He nodded to Burke who injected Luke in the neck.

"Wrong answer wiseass, you want to try again? Chase said as he leaned down and got in Luke's face.

Luke coughed. "I'll only talk to Jack Bauer"

"I really don't think that you want to see Jack once he finds out what you did to his daughter and his girlfriend." Bill told Luke through a smile.

"I just did what I was told. This wasn't my idea man."

"What wasn't your idea Luke?" Chase asked him as he waved Burke off.

"Grabbing the girl at school and then James Heller's daughter here. I told my boss that this was a bad idea."

"Who? Who is your boss?"

Luke sat there in silence. Chase was getting impatient.

"You got two choices here Luke. You tell me what I want to know and you get off easy, or we wait until Jack gets back here and I tell him what you did and I let him have open season on your ass. Your choice."

"I tell you who my boss is and the minute I walk out of here I get a bullet between the eyes. No deal."

Chase slammed his hand down in frustration on the table. Nadia knocked on the glass and Chase and Bill left Luke alone with Burke.

1:36 P.M. (commercial break)

1:40 P.M.

Giovanni's Back Lot

CTU arrived at Giovanni's to rescue Jack, Tony, and Chloe. Just as Tony had suspected, several men had stayed behind in order to take them out once they left the van. Cooper and his team jumped out of the CTU vehicle guns drawn.

A sniper took out the agents on either side of Cooper. He turned and aimed in the general direction the shots came from and ducked behind the building. He turned on his COMM unit.

"CTU, this is Andrews. Need additional TAC units to my location. Send medical response also"

"Nearest team is thirty minutes out Cooper." Brooke told him flat out.

"What?! What the hell am I supposed to do then Brooke? I've been here a week. Hoyt and Fisher are down, and I'm by myself out here."

"Stop whining Cooper. Do you see Jack Bauer or Chloe?"

Cooper realized he was in way over his head. "No, I don't see Chloe anywhere."

"Hang on. I'll get Chase."

Cooper checked his gun and reloaded the clip. He peeked around the corner and didn't see anyone on the building the shots had come from a few minutes ago. Chase came onto COMM.

"Cooper, what do you see?"

"Man, this is the last time you send me out here alone."

"Damnit Coop, how many guys are there?"

"Uh, I don't know. Three, maybe four…my whole team is down Chase"

1:44 P.M.

CTU NY

Chase grabbed the phone and called Jack's cell. "Jack, I've got a man trapped outside. His whole TAC team was taken out at your location. Can you help him?"

"Yeah Chase. I see him."

"Thanks Jack." He hung up and got back on COMM with Cooper. "Okay Cooper, stay put. I got you some help on the way. The van parked behind the building is where Jack and Chloe are."

"Okay, this may sound stupid Chase but what do you want me to do, make a run for it?"

Chase grinned at Brooke.

1:46 P.M.

Tony and Jack's Van/Giovanni's Back Lot

Jack grabbed his gun and opened the van doors firing out at the snipers. Tony provided cover fire, while Chloe stood there with her gun frozen. She saw a red dot appear on Tony's chest and aimed at the direction the dot came from and fired. She hit and the guy fell off the building onto the concrete below. Tony smirked.

"Nice shot Chloe."

Jack took out the other two guys. They saw Cooper standing behind the building facing the opposite direction. Chloe walked over to him called out his name.

"Cooper, you okay?"

He turned around. "Hey Chloe, yeah…just…thanks guys." He grinned sheepishly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're out here by yourself kid?"

"No. Heller wants you brought back to CTU. All of you." He told Jack and Tony.

"Fine. Let's go"

1:49 P.M.

Richard Heller's Apartment

Richard paced around his apartment and looked at his watch. "Come on Audrey, call me back." The phone rang.

"Audrey?" On the other end wasn't Audrey but Karl Hoffman.

"You sound like you are in a hurry to talk to your sister Richard? Something going on that you want to talk to me about?"

"Nope. Just a family matter. What's up?"

"The target is set for five today. I need you at the site by three."

"Where man?" Richard said as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"You will get the call in an hour as to the location. Are you prepared to make this sacrifice?"

"What?"

"This is the most important mission of your life Richard. You don't want your father to find out, do you?"

"It's a suicide mission Mr. Hoffman. I agreed to help but I didn't agree to die." Richard said feebly.

"You're a soldier for our cause. You're death will not be in vain."

"Call me with the details." Richard said before hanging up. He fell back on his couch shaking and talking to himself. "Come on Audrey, come through for me. Don't make me do this."

1:51 P.M. (commercial break)

1:55 P.M.

CTU NY

Chase walked down into medical. Audrey was laying on a bed while the doctor stiched up the cut on her head. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Cooper just called in. Jack is on his way back here."

Audrey smiled. "Thanks. I need to see him before he talks to anyone else okay Chase. It's really important."

"What is Audrey?"

"This is more complicated than everyone thinks. I need Jack to do something for me."

"He's hurt so he'll be down here anyway. Chloe said he pulled glass out of his side and bled all over everything."

"He's going to be okay though, right?" she said with a panicked tone.

"Yeah, yeah, you know Jack. He's tough as hell."

"Where's my father?"

"Upstairs in his office. The guy who tried to kidnap you will only talk to Jack so we're waiting until Jack gets here to go at him again."

"Why does he want to see Jack?"

Chase shook his head. "I don't know. Look, I'll go see if he's here okay. Just rest."

"Thank you" she said sincerely. "For everything Chase but I'm almost done here so I'll go see him for myself."

Chase smiled and walked out back upstairs.

1:58 P.M.

Richard Heller's Apartment

Richard walked into his room and opened his top drawer. He looked around to make sure no one was watching through a window and opened the box inside. He pulled out a FBI badge and tossed it on his bed. Then he grabbed his gun off of his night table and checked to make sure it was loaded.

1:59 P.M.

Richard put his badge in his pocket and headed out the door. Audrey sat back down at her station waiting for Jack. Chase walked out to the parking lot just as Cooper pulled in with Jack, Chloe, and Tony. Two security guards walked past Chase and grabbed Chloe.

"What?"

"Sorry Miss O'Brian. We have orders to take you into custody."

"For what?"

Jack pushed the guard away from Chloe as Chase intervened. "Just chill Jack, we've got a bigger problem."

"What?"

"Audrey was almost kidnapped an hour ago. The guy inside will only talk to you."

"Son of a bitch." Jack said as he ran in the building. Chase ran after with Tony walking slowly beside Cooper not even sure if he wanted to go into the building.

"Jack, stop!" Audrey called out as she saw Jack run past her.

He turned around when he recognized the voice and started to walk towards her. Just then Heller came out of his office.

"Not one more step Bauer."


	9. Authors Note

Hey everyone I haven't been taken prisoner and interrogated by Jack since I last updated. Just been busy with life and school. I recently got an email from someone who asked to continue my story for me...sorry I can't do that. I have been writing this story, just haven't had time to post anything since it's all on paper. Don't worry I will have an update up soon. I plan on using some of this story anyway in my creative writing class. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here and that the update will be coming soon...got to have my 24 fix somehow.


End file.
